Ich heirate eine Familie
by Junora
Summary: This is a story of Minerva and Albus, we will explore the live of our beloved HP charcters. This story was inspired from an old german TV-show called "Ich heirate eine Familie" - roughly translated "I marry a family"
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just playing.

 _Ok folks, I began this story an the year 2009 on the ADMM-Board, now I want to finish this, it was my first big fic._

 _And since I'm someone who is sad to see a story go unfinished here it comes._

 _It will take a while so be patient with me, I'm not a native english speaking person. So there will be typos and mistakes etc. but I will do my best._

Chapter 1

"Heavens, Minerva, don't be like that! The divorce was nearly a year ago and you're still living in this one-horse town," was Rolanda's grumpy answer as she paced up and down her best friend, Minerva McGonagall's, living room carpet.

"Sit down, you'll ruin my carpet!" was all Rolanda got for an answer.

Minerva knew that Rolanda was right, she had moved to Aronnen – a little town in north Norway – only because of love. Bernhardt Olsen, now her husband, had to move back home.

They met at a ministry function in London – he was working for the Department of Conviction of Light Magical Crimes, and she was working at the Department for Theoretical and Practical Transfiguration at the Ministry of Magic.

After twelve years of marriage, three children at the age of ten, seven, and four, and several affairs from his side, she had enough.

Every time he told her it was a mistake and it would never happen again, but on their wedding anniversary he was seen flirting heavily with one of his co-workers. She had had enough and brought the children over to her neighbours.

When he came home he saw all of his things on the street – she had finally kicked him out..

"... and think about it, next year is Lilly's eleventh birthday, she could attend Hogwarts and get the same education you are so proud of. You always said your wish is that your children could go to Hogwarts one day," Rolanda's voice brought Minerva out of her musing.

"Yes, you're right, I'll come back with you, I think that's the best thing I can do. I miss my parents and Scotland and my friends dearly," was Minerva's smiling reply.

"Wonderful, let's start packing," said Rolanda.

tbc.

 _So Some of you will say Minerva is soo OOC._

 _Well yes you are right about that everybody in this story is totally OOC. Because as I began to write this I watched a tvshow called "Ich heirate ein Familie" roughly translated it means "I marry a family". And our beloved HP characters are more or less based on the behavior of the shows characters. But as this story progresses the influence of the show will be less and my imagination will take over._

 _If you want to leave a comment I would really like that. BUT If you are going to be an A... about it and flame and rant, please leave now and don't come back. I don't need your negativity connected to my stories. And please don't tell me it was constructive criticism, because it was not._

 _Otherwise have fun_

 _Yours Lottie_


	2. The Human side of Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 2

"Ahh, Albus just the man I'm looking for. What do you think, should we head over to London and have a few drinks?"

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his favourite wicker chair on his back porch, as Alfons, Rolanda Hooch's husband, came into view.

"You just want to take advantage that the wife isn't home, old philanderer," was Albus' smirking reply as he watched Alfons over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.

"And how do you, oh almighty, all-knowing discoverer of the twelve uses of dragon blood, supreme Mugwump and defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, get that information?" asked Alfons with mock-surprise.

"Because I am the great defeater of the dark Lord Grindelwald, the discoverer of the twelve uses of dragon blood, and of course we don't want to forget that I am Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I have the Order of Merlin First Class, and I am the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. We don't want to withhold that kind of information, don't we?" said Albus in an arrogant voice. "And because I know all of your quirks, my dear friend."

"Och, Albus you know how much I love Rolanda, but sometimes a man has to do what he has to do. You of all people should know that, 'Mister Bachelor of the century'!" said Alfons with raised eyebrow.

"Alfons, if I come with you, would you do me a favour?"

"Sure, Albus just say it!" replied Alfons

"Shut the fuck up", answered Albus angrily.

A few hours later Alfons and Albus were walking through Muggle London, looking for a nice pub called _Geschwister Avaritia._

"Albus, do you have sometimes the urge to find a woman and settle down, raise kids etc.?" asked Alfons out of the blue. "I mean you only have a woman for a night or two but nothing serious so far."

"And that out of your mouth, Oh Brutus, who is the one married to a woman and but has still several women on hand?" was Albus's dry reply.

Alfons saw his mistake and did not mention it for the rest of the night, but as night became day both of them had a woman in their bed.

tbc

 _Ok I try to update every day. This means that for 2 weeks I'm covered, after that you have to be patient. Since I'm writing on another story at the moment._

 _And... yes in this chapter Albus is an a.. first class but since it is based on a tvshow he has to be._


	3. To see the Grandkids

Chapter three

Two days ago Rolanda got Minerva to leave Norway and come back to Scotland.

In the meantime Minerva tried to explain her children why they would leave, it wasn't very difficult with Lilly and Marcus, but Felix was a different thing.

"But papa comes with us right mama?", asked four year old Felix hopefully.

"No kjaelebarn, papa stays here. But you can visit when ever you want I promis.", said Minerva and hugged her son tightly.

"Doesn't he love us anymore?", "Of course, papa loves you all very much, he just has a lot to do at the moment, thats all!", was Minervas hesitant answer.

"Sure, like doing the horizontal dance with some bitch, I bet he even has other children here and there." came the answer from the livingroom door, Minerva turnd around to the voice of her ten year old daughter.

"Lillian Moira McGonagall, I don't want to hear such language in this house again. And where do you get those words?", asked Minerva shocked.

But instead of an answer Lilly just rolled her eyes and got back to her room and packed the rest of her things, sulking.

Minerva resisted the urge to follow her daughter, she just packed the last of the things scattered around the house, which took ,despite, magic at least three more hours.

As everything was storred away, the small family took a last sad look at the house they called home for the last twelve years. But Minerva was sure enough that everything would be better when they where back in Edinburgh.

They would live with Minerva's parents for the time. At least so long until they had something of their own, Mèave and Harold didn't mind because they didn't saw their youngest daughter and their grandchildren so often.

Minerva accepted grudgingly, because she knew how happy her parents would be. So it was set they would stay at McGonagall Manor.

It didn't took long, and all four where standing in the entrance hall of McGonagall Manor infront of her parents.

"Minerva, my dear child, it is so wonderful to see all of you again. Your visits are so rare, your father and I were missing you so much. It is so sad, you and Bernhardt , and you are sure you can't work your differents out?", asked her mother and hugged a stunned Minerva.

"Opa!", Felix screamed happily and ran towards his grandfather.

"Dear lord, how much you have grown, you all! Come on give me all a big hug.", said Harold and hugged all of his grandchildren.

"It is nice to see you too Dad!", said Minerva dryly, who felt a bit left out.

Tbc...


	4. Of broken Hearts and Promises

Chapter four

Rolanda was sitting in front of her kitchentable, drinking her sixth cup of coffee. She was angry, she had found a red bra in her bed, and she knew she didn't have red bras. So the only logical thing was that Alfons had brought one of his sluts to their bed.

"Honey, I'm home!" she could hear him call out.

"In the kitchen," was her reply.

The moment Alfons came into the kitchen, he could see the red bra on the counter, and he knew he should have asked his last if she had all her underwear with her.

"Shit!" was all he could say.

"Shit is right mister, I have tolerated your actions long enough, every time you had a new one I though he changes it is some sort of midlife crisis or so. I could just look away and pretend when you were away in some nameless hotel. But after you brought one of your sluts to our bed I couldn't pretend anymore, I really loved you, but that is over now. I have enough. I want you gone this evening and I don't want to see you ever again!" said Rolanda and left an irritated Alfons behind.

"But, Darling, what about the welcome home party you wanted to throw for Minerva, do you want to do everything alone?" asked Alfons.

And like he thought she came back, but to Alfons's surprise she came back with her wand drawn, pointed directly at his throat.

"Oh no, my dear, I will throw this party but I don't need your help. You, my darling husband, are going to pack all your things and get the hell out of my house. You can sleep at your shop until you have some place of your own."

After that, she was gone, and Alfons was left all alone to do what she told him.

"Heavens, what have I done?" was all he said as he began packing.

* * *

In the mean time Rolanda was sitting in Poppy Pomfrey's living room.

"Poppy I can't believe he thought I didn't noticed his womanizing, it isn't as though he was very discreet." said Rolanda as Poppy poured the tea.

"Rolanda, I know he is an old philanderer, but don't you think you are overreacting? I mean, as you said it wasn't the first time, so why are you freaking out over it?" asked Poppy with a raised eyebrow. She had asked herself more than once why Rolanda had married Alfons in the first place. But what was the old saying – 'The eyes of love are blind'.

"Whatever, I wanted to host a welcome home party for Minerva and I need a bit of help. Are you interested?" asked Rolanda hopefully.

"Of course! After all, Mina is my friend too. What do I have to do?"

"Your job is to convince Minerva to actually attend her own party." said Rolanda, smirking. Both women knew how much Minerva hated parties.

* * *

"Minerva, what do you think, do you want to celebrate your returning home with Poppy and me, just a few drinks nothing more! And your parents could babysit the kids." asked Rolanda as she Floo-called Minerva after she left Poppy.

"Rolanda, I really don't know, I mean I just arrived." said Minerva hesitantly.

"Oh come on Mina, just Poppy, you and me, like old times." said Rolanda, begging.

"Dear Lord, if you stop getting on my nerves I will come with you." said Minerva

"Rolanda Hooch, I thought it were just us three going out for a drink? What the heck where you thinking, you know how much I hate parties, especially when I'm the guest of honour!" Minerva yelled.

"Mina, please, do it for us; I mean you can see how much Rolanda did so it would be a nice party." begged Poppy with big puppy eyes.

"Uuuuh, okay, fine but I won't enjoy myself. Is that clear?" said Minerva angrily.

"Crystal clear", answered both women unison

Minerva couldn't believe it, but secretly she thought it was a nice idea of her friends'.

* * *

Albus was standing a little bored at the party Alfons had asked him to attend. First he didn't want to go, because mostly Alfons wouldn't leave without a new woman and surprisingly so would he.

"Albus, my friend, are you enjoying yourself?" asked a nervous Alfons

"Alfons, could you please explain to me why you are pacing around like a wild animal in a cage? Especially as you were the one asking me into this party." was Albus' surprised question.

"Ok, you remember that I told you Ro and I had an argument?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that was a lie, she kicked me out, I live now in the backroom of my store," said Alfons

"Let me guess, if she sees you here, she will kill you because she told you if she ever sees you again, especially on the party where she is the host?" said Albus with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, something like that." was Alfons's weak reply.

At the other side of the party Minerva wasn't happy as well.

She knew that her children were safe with her parents, but nonetheless she wanted to go back home. She hated it when she lost control over anything.

And the worst part was that she had to go back by broom, because of the wonderful wards from her friends, which meant no Floo network, no Apparation, no nothing, except for brooms and Portkeys (if they were arranged in advance).

"Rolanda, everything is really very nice, but I am worried about the children and I'm going home now. And because I need one hour from here back home I want to leave as early as possible.", said Minerva while she hugged her friends goodbye and turned toward the door as someone run straight into her.

"Can't you look where you are going? You are not the only human being on this bloody planet." said Minerva without looking at the stranger.

"If you want to lay all the fault at me, you could at least be nice and look me in the face." said Albus, hopefully she would recognize him and apologize.

But his hope were destroyed as she looked him in the face and said; "So what, I looked at you, now get out of my way, some people have lives of their own."

Minerva was about to go when Alfons left in a hurry with Rolanda on his heels, and vanished outside the house with a Portkey.

"Ok, now that is a real problem, he had my Portkey." whispered Albus.

"Did you say something interesting?" came the sarcastic reply from Minerva.

"We arrived here together. That was my Portkey too. And because this place is charmed to death even I can't apparate from here."

"If you are really nice and promise to behave, Minerva will take you home on her broom. Right Mina?" said Rolanda as she came back after chasing Alfons

TBC...

 _JA, JA, I know what most of you will think he is Albus freakin Dumbledore he can do anything. Yeah well in this story not, it is important for this story to continue that he can't either apparate or use the floo network. This is the magical equivalent of being stranded somewhere without a car, bus, bike etc._

 _And that's it I won't go on about it anymore, just take it or leave it. XD_


	5. Burned Egos and a Dinner date

Chapter five

Minerva stared at her long-time friend Rolanda in shock. Was she crazy? This was out of the ordinary even coming from Rolanda – she couldn't believe that, on the brink of leaving, Rolanda would suggest that she take this… this… _man_ she didn't even know back to his house on her broom.

But as she looked at the man who was the source of all this trouble, she went against her inner voice (which was screaming ' _don't, for heavens_ ' _sake_ , _do it!_ ') and replied, "Sure, I'll take him home." Turning to her passenger, she told him sternly, "Don't do anything kinky or else you'll find yourself flying home without the aid of a broom. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, crystal clear," Albus replied.

A few minutes later, both were heading for the broom shack, when Minerva saw his watch fall out of his pocket. She thought that he'd pick it up himself, but he didn't seem to notice it was gone. She picked it up and decided to give it to him when they reached his home – it wouldn't do for him to drop his watch from the air!

Albus, ever the gentleman, wanted to make small talk, "So do I get to know the name of my heroine, or do I just call you my knightess in shining armor?" asked Albus with a hint of sarcastic humor.

"If you must know, my name is Minerva McGonagall, but I would prefer it if were just silent along the flight. I don't like to be distracted when I fly," was Minerva's answer.

"Thank you very much, Ms. McGonagall for introducing yourself. And I want to make it easy for you so you don't have to ask me. My name is Albus Dumbledore – maybe you recognize me, I have discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood, you know, _the_ Albus Dumbledore!" gloated Albus a bit, at least she should know who she had behind her on her broom.

" _Oh my gosh_ , you mean _the_ Albus Dumbledore, the _famous_ Albus Dumbledore?!" exclaimed Minerva in a girlish scream.

"Yes, my dear, the one and only!" said Albus with his ego on cloud nine.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell!", said Minerva, shrugging.

As fast as she had boosted his ego, she had brought it back down again, and all in a blink of an eye.

So Minerva mounted her broom, and waited till Albus was sitting behind her.

"So Mr. Dumbledore, a few rules: no touching, no speaking and no moving at all," said Minerva.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Albus didn't mind the chance to sit behind Minerva and study her. She was a beauty, thick, dark hair, braided into a delicate plait, a small waist where his hand rested, sparkling green eyes, and a nice ample bosom. (Not that he had looked at it, after all, he was a gentleman.)

But the most amazing thing was, apart from the fact that she didn't know him, she didn't treat him like all the other women, like the almighty hero.

Although, once in a while, he brought it up once or twice in a conversation to impress some of these women, he didn't like it. He wanted a women who liked him for himself with all the quirks and everything that made up his personality.

Minerva was thinking a bit herself. This Albus seemed nice on the fourth look, and if he wouldn't mention his achievements so much he would be a really decent man. She hadn't enough time to think more about him because he pointed his house out for her and she got ready to land.

After Albus got off the broom, thanked her, and turned around to go inside, her voice stopped him.

"Mr. Dumbledore, excuse me, but I should give this to you, you lost it earlier on your way to the brooms," and she held his pocket watch out for him to take.

"Oh, thank you very much Minerva!" he exclaimed, "My grandmother gave me that to my graduation as a present and it means very much to me. I wouldn't like to think what I would have done if I'd lost it. How can I ever repay you?" said Albus, his blue eyes shining.

Minerva smiled the most beautiful smile.

"You could take me out for dinner next week!" said Minerva and at the same moment she thought 'where does this came from?'

"I would be delighted to take such a beautiful lady out for a nice dinner," he said, and with that, Albus bowed deeply and vanished behind his door.

She was speechless, and stood on his front porch for some minutes before recovering enough to fly home. She had to think about what had just happened, and she couldn't keep it to herself. But she couldn't tell Roland about the date – all their friends would know seconds later. She could tell Poppy – Poppy would respect her confidences.

Now, all she had to do was wait for an owl from Albus.

TBC...

 _Oooook, so folks what do you think I know she was to soon to friendly but so I can skip a few things._

 _Thanks Lottie_


	6. Deep Thoughts and Snippy Owls

_Chapter Six_

Minerva arrived back at home half an hour after she had left Albus's house. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and sleep until noon the next day, but, only an blink of an eye later, her mother came down in her nightgown with an oversized shawl over her shoulder.

"My dear, why are you home so early? Did something happened at the bar?" asked her mother worriedly.

"No mum, I was just a bit tired, so I came back. Sorry, I didn't want to worry you. Okay, mum I'm going to bed, good night," said Minerva and was gone, leaving her confused mother in the foyer.

Minerva might be a bit tired but she couldn't help it, she had the feeling that she had a silly grin on her face since she left Dumbledore. Why was it that she felt so happy – she didn't even liked the guy! Or did she? He was an arrogant, autocratic and self centered man, who apparently liked nothing more than to speak of his achievements and what a wonderful man he was. Duh.

But on the other hand he had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen. And these eyes were apparently the reason Minerva couldn't stop think about him. It was as though she was hypnotized by his eyes and she had to admit he _was_ handsome – not in the normal way, but he had _something._

As Minerva was sitting in front of her vanity mirror brushing her hair out, a large barn owl was flying towards her window, a letter in its beak. As it arrived on the windowsill, it tapped against the closed window to let the woman inside know it was there.

But apparently the woman was deaf, so it kept tapping against the window until it broke, bringing Minerva back to the present.

"Oh, my, couldn't you be a bit more careful with my window the next time?" muttered Minerva a bit angrily.

" _Careful?_ _ **Careful**_ _? I'll show you careful! Is it my fault that you were somewhere in La-la-Land?_

 _I could have died in front of that bloody window of yours, you know. It is freezing outside! I'm tired, hungry and thirsty! It isn't like my human is living next door! And all you can do is to complain about you bloody useless window! Why am I talking to you? It is not like you could understand me, bloody useless human",_ chirped the bird angrily and huffed the feather a bit more than necessary

"Ooh, yeah, I'm sorry, I was a bit absent-minded, apparently I wasn't really listening. See, no real damage," explained Minerva to the angry bird and with a jerk of her wrist the window was whole again. "You, don't have to ruffle your feathers too much, I already told you I'm sorry! Look, you can rest in the Owlery behind the Manor – you can get food, rest, and water there," huffed Minerva as she searched her room for a few treats. After locating them, she gave the bird a few and stroked its feathered neck soothingly.

"Okay, little fellow, let's take a look at the letter you brought, hmm?" said Minerva and opened the letter.

 _Dear Ms McGonagall,_

 _I hope I don't offend you when I ask if you are free for dinner. I would be delighted if we could go out next Sunday evening – I know of a wonderful little restaurant where I would love to take you._

 _I hope Ethan was behaving himself, he can be quite the troublemaker._

 _Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Minerva smiled as she read the small letter. She knew what to write in response, and indeed it took only thirty seconds to write her reply, but an hour to persuade Ethan to take the letter and deliver it as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rolanda was sitting in front of the living room fireplace with a scotch in her left hand and her wedding band in the palm of her right hand.

She wanted to throw it in the fire but she couldn't. As much as Alfons had hurt her, she still loved him despite his affairs and lies.

She had thought long and hard about it – maybe she could give him one last chance, She knew he was a wonderful man deep down, but what she couldn't understand was why was he having these affairs. Was it because she wasn't attractive to him anymore? Or was it that he thought the sex wasn't satisfying? She couldn't understand it what was she doing wrong.

And then a thought hit her like a Italian heath dragon (hit by eight tons is not good!) if she ever wanted these answers she had to talk to her soon-to-be-ex-husband. If she wanted peace she had to speak with him.


	7. Talking to Mother

_Chapter Seven_

Albus was pacing his living room, he had send Minerva the letter yesterday night, Ethan should arrived in the morning hours.

He knew he should have send Fawkes with the letter but he didn't want to scare Minerva. Now he had to wait till this slow bird had the grace to show up eventually, he could kick himself.

"Aargh, for heavens sake where is this stupid bird?", yelled Albus frustrated.

And at these precise moment a barn owl lined from weather and stress, arrived at his window.

"Where have you been? I was worried, she would not answer my letter give me her answer?", said Albus and took the letter from Ethan's leg.

" _Where I was? **WHERE I WAS? You bloody, useless, uncaring ass. I COULD HAVE DIED OUTSIDE!**_

 _If you haven't noticed but outside these wonderful House is a **FUCKING BLIZZARD,** You are lucky I'm no bloody snowman. Next time you can send your precious little Familiar so he can freeze to **DEATH!**_ ", screeched the owl angrily and nipped Albus forcefully in his fingers, drew blood and flew in the highest part of the ceiling and sulked.

"Ouch, what was that for?", asked Albus and sucked on his injured finger.

As he opened the letter her felt something drop on his head as he looked up he could see Ethan ruffle his feather and (if it is even possible) tried to hide a smug grin.

He had pooped on his humans head.

With a flick of his hand he was clean again, and sat down on his couch to read the letter he got from Minerva.

 _Dear Mr Dumbledore,_

 _I would be delighted, to go out on Sunday, pick me up at seven._

 _I'm looking forward to it._

 _Sincerely Minerva McGonagall_

Albus didn't know what to do, he wanted to scream it from the rooftops of London but at the same time wanted to keep it quiet, that he was on a date with the hottest woman ever.

So he did the only other thing, he began to plan the Date with Minerva.

He called the only woman he had met in his long life, who didn't even considered him as a man.

"Esther, my dear, how are you, you wonderful woman?", asked Albus as he stepped though the fireplace at Esther Steinberg's home.

"Albus, nice of you to show up. What can I do for my boy?", asked Esther as she looked over her small rimmed glasses and put down her paperwork.

"Essa, my dearest of all. Do you know that you are even lovelier than the last time since I saw you?"

"Ok stow it, I'm 696 and I have heard it all, so what do you want? You don't have to crawl at my feet. You only speak that way when you want something, so what is it?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, I met this nice woman and I wanted to ask if you could keep a nice quiet table at your restaurant free for us? I know that you don't do that even for family but I think she is special and I wanted to go to the best restaurant in magical Berlin. Please!", begged Albus as he got down on his knee.

"Oh for heavens sake, Albus for the greatest wizard on earth you behave like a schoolboy with a huge crush. She must be one special girl if you beg in front of me on your knees. The last time you did that, was with that Mackinnon girl, as you were still at school and you told me she was the love of your life!", she laughed and got up from behind her desk.

"Yes,yes I know, but this is different, she is an wonderful woman and I don't want to impress her with achievements...", he began

"But with a date at the bloody best restaurant in all magical Berlin, I understand.", finished Esther with a hearty laugh

With red ears Albus looked sheepishly over at his second mother the woman who raised him and his siblings after his parents had died shortly after his sister was born.

"You know, for an immortal you are not as sensitive as you should be.", said Albus, as he tugged at his earlobe.

"I know dear heart, but I'm old enough to do as I want.", answered Esther with a smile.

"By the way my boy, Abe and Ari want their big brother over, they want to celebrate _Eisheiligen_ you know how much your sister loves to start replanting her garden.", said Esther casual.

"Yeah, I know Essa tell Ari I come over the next time. I promise but first I want to make a good impression on Minerva, she is special, I really want to make this work. Please Mama!", begged Albus with puppy dog eyes.

Esther was at the brink of tears, "The last time you called me that was when you had to hunt the little Grindelwald boy down and you wanted me to make it all better. Ooh ok, I have to look through my books but I think that is ok.", said Esther annoyed.

"Thank you, exclaimed Albus and hugged his adoptive mother tightly and gave her a loud kiss on her forehead.

"So now go or I tell Ariana that you where insulting her favorite pet demon.", "She has a new one?"

"Yes a big fire Jaguar, evil little demon, it is still a kitten.", smirked Esther, she knew how much Albus hated the pet choices of his siblings.

"Ok, bye Essa, love you.", and with that he was gone through the green fire of the floo-network.

* * *

Rolanda made her way towards her husbands quidditch shops. Ironical this was the first reason why she fell in love with Alfons, not the shop itself but his love for this, at some points quiet deadly, but nonetheless exiting sport.

She was standing outside the main window and looked at the lovely decorated window, how much she had enjoyed it, why had he break her heart so many times.

Just as her strength was about to leave her Alfons choose this moment to look out of the window and see his wife standing in front of it in tears.

"Landa? Is that you?" asked he as he came out of his shop.

"Yes, I have to speak with you and I need honest answers Alfons!", said Rolanda with breaking voice.

"Yes, yes of course, what do you want to know", said Alfons eagerly as he let her to the rooms behind the shop.

As she sat down all she could do was to look him strait in the eye and ask him only one word.

"Why?"

TBC...


	8. Embarrassing Memories and Goethe

_Chapter Eight_

"Why?" asked Rolanda.

"Why do I always break my promises, why do I always lie to you, or why do I always break your heart although I love you more than my worthless, unimportant, indifferent – you know you can stop me at any time – stupid, little life?" asked Alfons with sad eyes.

"Yes, something like that," Rolanda replied, "And please be honest with me this time."

"To be truly honest, I don't know. I think I just wanted to prove that I'm still desirable and that I can still satisfy a woman, that I have still the stamina of a man half my age," Alfons tried to explain to his wife.

"And you couldn't just ask me and come to me with your problems? What have I done that you can't trust me anymore, Alfons?"

"Nothing dear, but I see you and most of the time you are surrounded by young men. It makes me feel so old and that I'm not worthy of your affection, so I go to other women who don't love me and mean nothing to me so I can just leave them after the sex. And that is all it is. With other woman it is just sex, but with you it is love and something I don't even have words for –something so beautiful.

I truly love you and I know I screwed up big time, but please let me make it up to you. If you can give me this one last chance, I promise that I will never break your heart again; and if I betray you again you can send me away and I will never come back I promise." begged Alfons with tears in his eyes.

"I gave you so many last chances Alfons, what is different about this time? What proof do you have that you will not chase the next skirt you see when you have another midlife crisis?" yelled Rolanda as she paced the small backroom of the shop.

"I have no proof, but I beg you Rolanda, just this one last time. I'm nothing without you, I die without you, you are my life, my soul mate!", begged Alfons and hugged her ankles.

"You are so pathetic Alfons, but okay, against my inner voice and better judgment I'll trust you just one last time. But I swear if you break your promise and just flirt with another woman you're a dead man, is that clear?" said Rolanda, looking at him with tears streaking her face.

* * *

 _"Freudvoll und leidvoll,_

 _Gedankenvoll sein,_

 _Hangen und bangen_

 _In schwebender pein,_

 _Himmelhoch jauchzend,_

 _zum Tode betrübt -_

 _Glücklich allein_

 _ist die Seele , die liebt"_

Albus was reciting a german love poem from Goethe's Egmont, the one Esther had taught him as he was still a lad.

He loved it, it was something only for Esther and him to understand.

"Albus, dear heart, are you singing _Klärchens Lied_?" called Esther from the living room

"How can she even hear me – I'm on the third floor and she is on the first floor?!", whispered Albus frustrated to himself

"Yes mama, I am!" growled Albus as he was looking through his robes.

"Because I know you and if you excuse me for saying this, my perfect hearing, darling!" answered Esther as she came into his bedroom.

"You should wear the blue robes with the changing universe on it – it gives you something mysterious," said Esther as she snapped her fingers, the blue robes landing neatly on his bed.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Have fun, oh son of mine, and please behave. Hasso is on duty, and we don't want to forget what happened the last time don't we?" laughed Esther.

"It wasn't my fault! I was only six years old and he said his Goldfish looked a bit stressed. I just wanted to help."

"You put Alka Seltzer in its bowl!"

"I thought it wanted a bubble bath!" answered Albus, his cheeks red. "He never forgave me for killing his goldfish, did he?"

"No, I don't think so. But I told him that you are an adult now and you don't put Alka Seltzer in someone's goldfish bowl – at least not in the last two months," laughed Esther as she left Albus's room.

Albus just shook his head and got ready to leave.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of McGonagall Manor, ready to pick up Minerva.

He was a bit early so he took the last two minutes to tidy himself up a bit.

After he rang the bell he waited for an elf to answer the door. Everybody knew the McGonagalls where the oldest, richest and most powerful pure blood family in magical Britain, so of course they had an army of house-elves that even put Hogwarts to shame.

But a house-elf did not answer the door – it was Minerva herself, her appearance absolutely stunning.

"Mr Dumbledore, nice to see you again. Are you ready to leave? I'm looking forward to our dinner," Minerva said, smiling radiantly at him.

"Mr Dumbledore, are you all right?" she asked, concerned. He had not answered her and he had a glassy look in his eyes.

"Wha... what? Oh yes, I must apologize, my dear, I just was bit distracted. You look lovely in these robes," said Albus as he took in her appearance.

She wore a dark form-fitting dress which showed all her womanly assets, as well as a light outer robe. Her dress gave him a glimpse of her cleavage and the slit on the right side of her dress allowed him to see her wonderful legs.

'God, she was a vision made in heaven,' was all he could think before she took his arm and asked if they could go now.

"Yes, of course my dear, hold on!", said Albus and they were gone.

tbc

 _ok folks the poem is written by Goethe it is part of the Egmont. It is called Klärchens Lied. I write it again so you don't have to ask.  
_

 _I really hope somebody is reading this. I really would like a review, ein Komentar what ever you call it._

 _I mean I can see viewers and visitor on my page. You guys know that right?!_

 _Hugs Lottie_


	9. Magical Berlin

_Chapter Nine_

When Minerva opened her eyes again, Berlin was at her feet. She and Albus were standing at the top of the Kollhoff- Tower –not the observations platform for the common Muggle – but the top of the roof. Only the clouds were higher. And here was where Esther's restaurant, Steinberg's, was located. Only magic folk knew its location.

"Oh Mr. Dumbledore, this is wonderful, the last time I was in Berlin it was still separated by the Berlin Wall. And if I remember correctly even the _Reichstag_ was severely damaged," said Minerva in awe.

"Yes, my dear, it is true that amazing progress has been made – and let's not forget that, despite its ongoing construction, Berlin still has some wonderful places. Oh, and please call me Albus," said the wizard, smiling down at her. He hadn't realized how small she was compared to him – her larger-than-life personality played their size difference down.

"Of course... Albus..., but only if you call me Minerva," she said.

"I would love to... Minerva..." smiled Albus as he led her in to the restaurant.

*" _Aaahh, der junge Herr Dumbledore, wie geht es dir mein Junge?"_ came a voice from the foyer.

Albus rolled his eyes. He knew this voice, it was Hasso, maître d'. He had worked nearly all his life for Esther and her family.

"Hasso, how are you? I hope everything is running smoothly," Albus asked.

 _**"Oh, mir gehts hervorragend. Und wer ist diese bezaubernde, junge Dame in deiner Begleitung?"_ asked Hasso with twinkling eyes.

"Oh, this is Minerva, she is my date this glorious evening," said Albus with pride. "Minerva, this is Hasso, he is the best. Naturally he has worked here for years," Albus explained.

"Ma'am, it is a pleasure to meet you," answered Hasso with a curt nod of his head.

"Likewise," Minerva replied.

At Hasso's sign another waiter appeared and escorted Albus and Minerva to the back of the restaurant, where a small table set for two was waiting for them.

Albus smiled. He knew Esther had told Hasso that this was important for Albus so he had set the table in the most romantic way Albus could imagine.

The tablecloth was a white so pure that even fresh snow looked dirty. In the middle was a bouquet of blood red roses, with two cream colored candles giving the area a soft glow.

"Oh my, this looks so wonderful Albus," Minerva sighed as Albus held out a chair.

After Minerva took her seat, Albus sat down across from her and smiled lovingly.

The made a bit small talk after they decided on what to eat, Albus choosing Lobster-Carpaccio with citrus thyme for Minerva and himself as appetizer.

For the main course Minerva had Zander, scallops and zucchini with sweet pepper-sauce and

Albus had a wonderful ostrich steak with a light sauce made from lemongrass and wild herbs.

After they were done Minerva sat back with a sigh, "Albus this was lovely, everything was so delicious, but I think I'm stuffed."

"Oh, that is sad my dear, because Hasso is bringing in the surprise dessert,", said Albus and indicated for Minerva to turn her head as Hasso came in with a decadent chocolate cake on a small trolley.

It was covered in thick dark creamy chocolate and white chocolate with decorative patterns. Hasso put it in the middle of the now cleared table and put a single fork beside it.

Minerva eyed it with a slightly uneasy look, but Albus took the fork, put a little piece of the cake on it, and brought it towards Minerva so she could taste it first.

As her mouth closed around the piece of cake and her taste buds encountered it she thought she might die from pure bliss.

Albus could see and hear her enjoyment – she downright purred with delight. He smiled as he saw that his choice was a good one.

"Oh, my God, this is …. I don't even have words for it," Minerva was speechless, " does this have a name or is it just 'cake'?" she asked in amazement, as Hasso came back to ask if everything was okay.

"Oh yes dear lady it is called ***' _Meines erst geborenen erste Liebe',_ the owner thought it would be funny", answered Hasso with a smirk toward Albus, his smirk saying 'that's the payback for killing my goldfish.'

At her request Hasso packed her the leftover cake so she could take it home, and with that they left _Steinberg's_ to take a stroll through Berlin. He showed her the _Reichstag,_ and the _Brandenburger Tor_ , the _Fernsehturm_ and _the Museumsinsel_ with the _Pergamonmuseum_ and so many other favorite places _._ After a few hours of sightseeing he brought her home.

As they were standing in front of her front door, Albus took Minerva's hand into his and squeezed it lightly.

They gazed into each other's eyes.

"Minerva, I had a wonderful evening and I wanted to thank you that I could take you out, and, and I wanted to ask if we could meet again?" asked Albus a bit uncertain.

Minerva flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I would love to, Albus, I enjoyed the evening too!", answered Minerva as she got on her tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Albus, I'm looking forward to our next date," she whispered, and with that she closed the door, leaving Albus standing on a doorstep with a stupid smile on his face.

* * *

As Albus returned home he hummed a silly tune and twirled around. After a few minutes he fell onto his bed and stared up the ceiling.

"Fawkes, my dear friend, I think I'm in love. She is so wonderful and so lovely and so wonderful and, and... did I say wonderful and oh yes perfect!" sighed Albus happily.

Fawkes flew over to his human and looked closely at Albus, chirped a tune which sounded surprisingly like 'idiot', and flew over to his bird stand.

"What do you mean? I'm not behaving like a hormonal teenager! I'm over 100 years old!" said Albus, crossing his arms.

Fawkes just looked at him with a 'you've got to be kidding, right?' look and Albus began to sulk.

"Oh, okay, I'm 156 years old happy now?" came the grunted reply, and a few words that sounded like 'glorified pigeon'.

 **Translation:**

*"Aaah, the young mister Dumbledore, how are you dear boy?"

**"Never been better. And who is this charming young lady at your side?"

***' My firstborn's first love'


	10. Of Foolish Actions and Breakfast in Bed

_Chapter 10_

Albus and Minerva met every week for over four months after that wonderful evening, and

they got to know each other better and better over the months.

Then, one evening, they took the ultimate step in their relationship, after one especially beautiful night. After they came back from the opera the obligatory goodnight kiss turned into a hot and erotic promise for more.

This night Albus didn't go home but stayed with Minerva for a long romantic night of lovemaking.

In the heat of the night, and occupied with something other than her usual routine, Minerva forgot to lock the door. Albus remembered a silencing charm, but that was all.

In the morning Minerva woke up to a hard chest pressed against her back, and for a brief moment she had forgotten who was with her in her bed.

But after a few seconds it all came back to her. She and Albus had taken the ultimate step in their relationship. And he stayed the night.

With a huge smile on her face she turned around to face the still sleeping man. He looked so handsome, his hair and beard still short from yesterday's visit to the opera, so he would blend in a lot better.

He had a serene smile on his face and Minerva couldn't stop herself –she had to kiss this wonderful man.

But only moments before she could kiss him good morning her bedroom door burst open and a small whirlwind in form of a four year old Felix came in and jumped on his mother's bed.

"'lo, Mama! I missed you yesterday," he said a bit too loudly, so Albus had no other choice but to wake up.

"Mama? Minerva, why didn't you tell me that you have a son?" Albus asked, a bit mortified.

"Well, you see, I...", but before she could end her sentence her other children came in.

"Mother do you know where Felix is, he..." Lilly stopped mid sentence and looked, surprised, at the man next to her mother.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked Albus.

"He is going to be our new father, if I'm guesing right?" said Lilly with disdain in her voice.

"I really don't know about that, children, I think your mother has a lot to explain to me," said Albus angrily, glaring at Minerva.

"Okay, sweeties, go and watch TV for a few minutes. I'll be down in a few minutes. I have to speak with Albus," said Minerva, her face bright red.

"How could you not tell me that you have children? I thought we could trust each other, I really thought I mean anything to you?" he yelled, angry.

He wasn't angry that she had children, but he was deeply hurt that she thought that she had to lie to him about it.

"Albus, please listen, I wanted to tell you, but just not now, I wanted to wait a bit longer. Please understand me. I mean, who would want a single mother with three children?" she asked and followed him as he got out of bed and dressed himself.

"Minerva, I really thought I could trust you but apparently not, Goodbye!" with that he was gone and left a crying Minerva behind.

"Mama, are you two coming down? Oma made breakfast," Lilly yelled.

"Two? Who is up there with your mother, sweetheart?" asked Mèave, a bit surprised.

"Our new Daddy!" said Felix sullenly.

"Your new what? Minerva come down this instant!" yelled Mèave

But before she could say anything else, Minerva enter the kitchen with red rimmed eyes.

* * *

A few kilometers away, Alfons was making his wife breakfast in bed. He had it all done, a cup of coffee, chocolate croissant, strawberries, a red rose and the Morning Prophet on a tray.

He had promised her that he would do everything to make her happy, and he knew she loved breakfast in bed, so he entered the bedroom and gently tried to wake her up.

"Rolanda, sweetheart, breakfast is ready!" he called

Rolanda woke up and saw her husband standing at the end of her bed and smiling hesitantly. She thought that he was indeed trying to change he was friendly towards his customers, okay from time to time he was looking after a skirt but that was is. Just looking, no touching.

And so Rolanda learned to love him again. And believe it or not she was truly happy again. She even had a little secret she wanted to tell him, but not until she talked to Minerva.

* * *

In the meantime, Albus was pacing in front of his desk in Hogwarts, behind him was his familiar, the phoenix, Fawkes.

"I can't believe it, Fawkes, she has children and she didn't even tell me! How can I trust her now? I really thought we had something, all these months she couldn't find a moment and tell me! I mean, how hard can it be to just say, "Albus, I have children!" She should really know me better than that after the time we spend together."

In the background Fawkes gave a shrill note which sound a lot like 'you're kidding' and a few squawks.

"What do you mean, she was scared? We spent nearly four months together and I told her everything. How can she not know that I love her and I would love her children if she just told me!" answered Albus angrily.

All the noise woke some of the former headmasters and headmistresses.

"For heaven's sake, Dumbledore, shut up! Some of us wants to enjoy our life after death as a portrait, so we can finally sleep in peace!" Dexter Fortescue yelled down.

"Don't be such a fleabag, Dexter, the boy's heart is broken! Leave him alone", Dilys Derwent said, annoyed.

"If his sweet little heart is so broken why doesn't he just run to his Mother and leave us the hell alone. That is all I want, some peace!" yelled Phineas Black

"Please, Dexter, Dilys, Phineas, I'm sorry. I think you are right, I really should talk to Esther. Maybe she knows how to solve this problem."

With that he threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and called Esther. A few moments later her head appeared in front of him.

"Albus, sweetie, what can I do for you?" her flaming head asked. She knew that it had something to do with his current girlfriend, since she hadn't seen him for nearly four months, but she wisely choose to let him tell her everything.

"Mother, do you have time? I need to talk to someone with a clear head and no ill feeling towards me," he said.

"Of course, dear, not that I'm not happy that you want to speak with me but what about Aberforth, you two talk about everything, namely 'manly' things."

"He doesn't talk to me at the moment, he thinks I'm a idiot because I let his favorite doe Betsy elope. So next time I'm allowed to speak to him is probably next month." was Albus' reply.

Esther knew it was serious – she had not seen him so downcast in a long time.

So Albus came over, and hours later he had told his mother everything concerning Minerva, that he had the time of his life, that he really thought he could fall in love with the witch.

And he told her that said witch had children, which she hadn't told him about, he felt betrayed and didn't thought he could ever trust her again. He even thought about how he could break up with her.

As feedback to his words, unlike he had thought, he got smacked on the back of his head with a newspaper.

"Albus, I do really love you, you are my son, and what I'm about to say, I will say in utmost love.

You are a complete and utter idiot.", answered Esther calmly

"You can't tell me that you would have acted differently, see it from her point of view. She was scared I mean what would you do if you met a woman and you have three children, do really want to tell me that you would have told her that on the first or second date?"

He thought about it and came to the conclusion that he probably wouldn't, now that he had a woman's perspective on the event he saw how foolish he behaved.

So now he tried to sweet talk his mother into giving him his great-grandmothers ring.

 _So guys what do you think?_

 _I love reviews._


	11. Of Happy News and Bodily Harm

**Ok Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing either of Harry Potter or IHEF. I'm just playing and after I'm finished playing I will give them back (in a more happy and loving condition than they where) but I will give them back.  
**

 **Since I'm sick I will post two chapters today so I don't have tomorrow. Tomorrow is all day long doctors appointment (bäh)**

 _ **So keep in mind this is the first chapter today read it first then go to chapter 12.**_

 _Chapter 11_

"Mina, are you there?" sounded a voice through the living room of Minerva's new house.

After the disaster with Albus and the not so nice comments from her mother's side she had enough, and moved to a medium sized cottage on the west coast of Scotland.

Her children loved it – it was near enough so they could visit their grandparents and far enough for Minerva to avoid them.

"MINERVA!" yelled the voice again.

Rolanda never was a patient woman, but since she had received exciting news she wanted to share with her best friend, she even had less patience than normal.

"YES!" yelled Minerva, who came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel, "What can I do for you Rolanda? What do I owe this wonderful pleasure?" asked Minerva sarcastically.

"Minerva, take off the bloody charms on your fireplace, I have wonderful news I want to share with you!" Rolanda yelled.

Minerva muttered a few words and the charm was lifted. Rolanda came through, though Minerva didn't even looked at her as she vanished back into the kitchen, mumbling to herself.

All Rolanda could hear was that Minerva said something about her friend being the biggest nuisance since Gilderoy Lockhart.

"So, dear friend, what is it that you want to share with me?" asked Minerva as she levitated Rolanda and herself a cup of tea from the sideboard to the table.

Rolanda was too excited to notice the sarcasm that laced every word of her friend's sentence; she just bounced up and down on her chair.

"Oh Mina, I'm so happy, you know that I wanted to leave Alfons for good?!"

"Yes, you said something like that, but now what is the... oh, my God, you finally left that scum, oh how wonderful, I'm so happy for you, my dear!" said Minerva gushing.

Rolandas face fell, "No, Minerva, I haven't left him – we're together again. He promised that he wouldn't chase another skirt and so far he hasn't, but that is not what I wanted to tell you," said Rolanda, too happy to be long angry at her friend.

"Mina, you are going to be a aunt!" gushed Rolanda, jumping up from her chair and embracing Minerva happily without noticing that her friend was too petrified to embrace her back.

"I... I'm... you are... what?"

"Yes I'm pregnant, isn't that wonderful? Alfons and I are going to be parents in six months!" smiled Rolanda happily. "Say that you are happy for me, Mina, you are my best friend!" she begged.

"Yes, yes, of course. Oh, I'm really happy for you Landa, congratulations dear," smiled Minerva. But at the same time her heart dropped. At the moment she just couldn't be happy for her friend, as much as she tried, she just couldn't.

"Ok, I'm off to tell Poppy," she smiled and hugged her friend one last time before leaving through the Floo.

Minerva sank to her knees and began to sob into her hands. What had she done so wrong that the whole world wanted to punish her so much? First her husband left her for another woman, then she met another man and he left her because she didn't tell him on the first date that she is a mother of three children, and after said man left, her own mother told her that she is not better than a ordinary harlot, sleeping with a man she was not married to.

Minerva was heartbroken, yes she couldn't understand why her, she was always the dedicated friend, wife and mother. But somehow anything she did, turned out to be a kick to the guts. But not anymore if life wanted to be cruel, so be it, she would face it with her head held high.

With that she gathered the teacups with a spell and vanished them back into the kitchen.

* * *

Esther sat at the kitchen table with her books and calculator and doing paperwork for her three restaurants. Next to her sat Aberforth, trying to read the latest article in "Sheeps 'n' Goats, everything for the passionate breeder" – his favorite magazine.

At Esther's left side Ariana sat and tried to feed her latest pet demon, as Esther liked to call it.

The small kitten was now a full-grown fire Jaguar – and as you can tell from the name it was not an ordinary Jaguar. Everywhere it sat down it was possible that a burn mark was left on the floor.

"Ari, do you have to feed that beast at the table? I mean, what would you do if I tried to bring one of my goats into the kitchen or even tried to feed her from the table?" asked Aberforth, annoyed.

"I would like to see that, Mom would try to kill you. Don't you remember the last time you tried that stunt?" asked Ariana, sticking her tongue out to her brother.

But just as she went to pull it back into her mouth, Esther held the tip between her thumb and index finger.

"What have I told you time and time again, Ariana?"she said without looking up, "I told you to respect your older brothers and they should respect you. And I told you that if I ever catch your tongue outside your mouth without a good reason I cut it off. Do you want that?",asked her Mother and looked at her daughter over her small rimmed glasses.

"Uh-uh," was all Ariana could answer and shook her head.

"Good, now take your pet demon out of the house, and please, this time, lock its cage properly, thank you."

"Yes Mom," said Ariana and brought her Jaguar to the aviary where she held all her pets.

"ABERFORTH, A-B-E-R-F-O-R-T-H! You bloody bastard...come up here this instant.", yelled a annoyed voice through the house.

"Oh, what now, I even hadn't the time enough to annoy him! Ari, what have you done?" asked Aberforth as he tried to hide behind his mother.

At the same moment, Albus came down with Anna, Aberforth's favorite goat, which was happily munching on his most prized possession – a purple velvet candy bag, which was till this moment self refilling – a present from Esther as he got his Order of Merlin first class.

Albus was fuming, though he learned to tolerate his siblings pet choices and tried to accept them the way they where, enough was enough.

"Aberforth, take this filthy creature outside or we eat goat this evening," said Albus.

"No, not Anna, you know I love her the most! You wouldn't dare to hurt sweet little innocent Anna would you?"

"Momma, how can you be so calm, can't you reprimand him?" Aberforth turned desperately towards his mother.

"Sorry dear, but you three are old enough to deal with your problems yourselves. So leave me out of it. As long as you are here you have to accept my rules and that's it," answered Esther as she got up and walked towards her study to finish her paperwork.

 _Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter._

 _I have thing to say:_

 _First Sorry to all of my german readers who know the show IHEF with Thekla Carola Wied._

 _Ich weiß es hat nicht mehr viel mit der Serie zutun aber ich habe gemerkt es ist nicht mehr möglich sich allzu sehr dran zu halten._

 _Es wird hier und da noch Ahnlichkeiten geben sowie Figuren aus der Serie aber ansonsten wird es nicht allzu ähnlich._

 _I still try to make it as close to the series as possible._

 _Danke für euer Verständnis._

Hugs

 _Lottie_


	12. The Question of Age and Life

**Ok so this is the second chapter today read chapter of happy news and bodily harm first!**

 _Chapter 12_

As Esther was finishing her paperwork she let out a satisfied groan. "Finally! With all that ruckus around here I thought I never finish it.",

"Muuum, Abe is being mean to Muffin again!" Ariana's voice could be heard even in the study.

"Heavens above one could think they are three year olds." she muttered to herself, "And you are a 100 year old tattletale! Work it out with you brother by yourself or you have to do the dishes in the restaurant, without magic." she yelled back.

Promptly all was silent in the house until, "Mama, Ariana has hexed Anna, and she won't change her back!" Aberforth said, bursting through the door and hiding behind his mother.

"Really, Abe, you are 130 or are you four? Since when do you need Mama for help? I thought you were a grown man, you are such a wuss!" said Ariana with a smirk.

"Ariana Dumbledore, leave your brother alone! I want you to return his goat to its original state and then you apologize. And you too, Aberforth Dumbledore, you apologize at once to your sister and then I want some peace," said Esther angry.

"Sorry," came the timid voices of Abe and Ariana. With a wave of Ariana's wand Anna returned to her original state.

"Ok, now leave me alone, please!", said a tired Esther.

"Yes, Mum." And with that they left.

At the other side of the house Albus was dressing himself in his most priced robes, he wanted to make his peace with Minerva and maybe wanted to court her, when she even let him over the threshold.

The war between his younger sibling couldn't even dampen his mood, he had a long discussion with Esther and had to be sat in his place with a few choice words on her side. For a 696 year old witch she sure could curse any sailor into next week. His ears were still ringing.

* * *

Alfons was sitting behind the counter of his shop when the door opened and a very, very attractive woman came in.

She had long, blond, wavy hair, the most remarkable brown eyes, a curvy figure, and luscious bosom on which you could have cracked nuts.

She wore a light and very short dress, with nearly sheer robes over it. If he didn't know it better he would have though that she wore a bathrobe.

But strangely enough since he had promised Rolanda no more side leaps he had zero interest in that 'woman'.

Previously he would have fantasied about kissing her full lips and running his hands over her curves and even this thought would have aroused him, but today no, nothing.

So he just returned to his paperwork and ignored the woman.

"Excuse me, kind sir", she said airily, thrusting her breasts under his nose.

"Yes, yes, may I help you?", Alfons asked, trying to push her away without touching the woman. He didn't want any trouble with his wife.

"Yes, could you show me some of you best brooms, I need a new one. Mine is not the youngest anymore."

"Sure, what type of flying will you need it for – travelling, Quidditch, or transportation?", Alfons asked and came over to show her the brooms.

"Oh, I really don't know. Er, I do fly a lot but I don't travel very much with it. And sometimes I play indeed Quidditch..."

*And how do you do it without falling over, with all the weight in front of you?* came the sarcastic thought from Alfons, though of course he didn't say it out loud.

"...and sometime I have a passenger with me on my broom," the busty blonde finished, touching his arm.

"Yeah, aaahh, maybe you should talk to my wife, I think she can help you more than I," Alfons coughed and called his obvious pregnant wife to the front shop.

"Yes Alfons, what do you need..." Rolanda said, but stopped mid-sentence as she saw the other woman all over her husband.

"Aaah yes, Rolanda please could you take this customer over I have awful lot to do," he said with a pleading look.

"Of course darling!" she said, emphasizing the endearment.

The blonde's face fell as she saw that maybe she couldn't get a broom with just her feminine wiles like she usually would.

And indeed when Rolanda was finished the blonde had paid twice the price of a broom which was originally on sale.

"So, my darling husband, would you like to explain to me why that little dumb slut was all over you?" she asked and tried to hold her temper.

"Please, my sweet, I really didn't do anything wrong, she just asked me if I could help her, to find the right broom, and as I realized what she really wanted I called for you, didn't I?" explained Alfons in one breath.

Rolanda smiled lovingly at her husband – he was so whipped – and she kissed him on the cheek, leaving for the backroom of the store.

* * *

Minerva sat in front of her living room window and watched her children play in the garden. She didn't know what to do. She had realized that she loved Albus, but after the disaster a few weeks ago, she really didn't know if she would ever see him again.

Suddenly her musing was interrupted by a sharp knock on the front door.

Minerva snorted quite unlady like and opened the door. As she saw who was in front of it she froze.

Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of her, smiling slightly, looking like a model from the cover of 'Magical Fashion- The Queen of Teen Magazines'… though of course she would never admit that she was reading her daughter's magazines.

"Al...Albus, what are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper.

"Minerva, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I was a complete idiot, and I had a serious talk with a friend of mine pointing out my mistakes for me… rather violently if I may say so. And I realized that I'm not angry at you but at myself for my behavior towards you. If you give me another chance I want to court you, or more precisely, I want to marry you.

"I realized during these last few weeks that I don't want to live without you, I can't live without you, my dear. Please say something," he pleaded, kneeling in front of Minerva.

As he looked up, he saw that tears were falling down Minerva's cheeks as she cried silently. She tried to stop the flow but no success.

"Yes, oh yes, Albus", she cried and flung her arms around his neck.

Albus held her tightly to his heart – he couldn't remember a time when he was happier than he was in this moment. All they had to do was tell her children, but that problem seemed years away.

"Albus, as much as I like to be in your arms, I really need to go and tell the children. Would you like to come with me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, my dear, as I hope that they will accept me as their new stepfather in a few months, perhaps?" he smiled lovingly at her.

As she looked up at him, he bent down to her and captured her mouth in a loving and heated kiss, which was only broken when Minerva felt him put a ring on her finger. It was his great-grandmother's – nearly eight hundred years old, 24 karat white gold, with a round blue diamond in the middle and one green diamond on each side.

She couldn't say anything, could only kiss him repeatedly to show her gratitude.

Albus was over the moon she had agreed to marry him. After his 'discussion' with Esther he knew he had to marry her and that he wanted to be the father of her three children.

He just knew he wanted to marry a family.

 _Ok dears,_

 _This is all till tuesday. Hope to see you all back and have a wonderful sunday._

 _Hugs Lottie_

 _P.S. My chapters are not really betaed since I'm rewriting them so every mistake you see is all mine._

 _If by chance sombody is out there who has time and wants to be my beta, PM me I would be over the moon._


	13. A Boys Best Friend

_Chapter 13_

Minerva was on cloud nine; Albus asked her to marry him, and she couldn't be happier – even her children loved him.

 _'Ok, stop fooling yourself, old girl, they accepted him more or less'_.

Little Felix had even told him in very clear words that he could never be his real dad and that he would go to Bernhardt.

But the problem was that her ex-husband didn't even allow his child to enter his home; he blocked the Floo entrance and "kicked" him back literally.

Little Felix was crushed. He didn't wanted to eat or go play outside with his siblings.

Her other children, on the other hand, told him that if he loved their mother he should love them too, and would adopt them without a thought, and as Albus said it would be wonderful to adopt them and make them his, he passed their test and he was welcome to their little family.

Lillian was for the first time in years truly happy again with the stories her new dad told them and Marcus couldn't believe how awesome it was that his new dad could play Quidditch.

Only little Felix wasn't happy and that was something Minerva didn't like.

"Knut, for your thoughts!"

"What, are my thoughts not worth more than that to you? I'm hurt!" she said with a smile

"Ok then a million Galleons for a single thought of yours, my dear," came Albus's reply as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist.

"It is Felix, I don't think he doesn't like you, it is just for him his dad was the almighty hero, the man better than Santa Clause. And now he refuses to even let Felix see him, it is so sad," said Minerva with a big sigh.

"I have an Idea, my sweet, maybe I can cheer him up a bit," said Albus, kissing Minerva deeply.

A few hours later, he went upstairs to speak to the smallest McGonagall child.

"Felix, may I come in, I think we have to talk a bit", asked Albus through the door.

"Go 'way, no talk!", yelled little Felix back.

"But I have a surprise for you."

"M'kay," came the timid reply.

As Albus opened the door he saw the little boy lying under his duvet. All he could see from the little boy was a bit of raven hair peeking out from under the blanket.

"Hi, Felix, could you come out of there please? It is a bit difficult to speak to a blanket, don't you think?" asked Albus with a little chuckle.

A teary-eyed little boy scrambled out of the blanket and sat as far away as he could from Dumbledore.

"Uh faid uh had a furprise for me?" he sniffed a little bit, as he cleaned his nose with one of his sleeves.

"Yes, but first you have to tell me why do you hate me, have I ever done something to you? If I have then I'm really sorry and I apologize," said Albus and held his hand out for Felix to take.

"No, nothing wrong, but you not my daddy, I miss Daddy," he sniffed.

"I understand that perfectly, I miss my parents too. I lost them too, but now I have a new mom, she is the best ever," said Albus.

He explained to Felix how he lost his parents and how Esther had raised him and his siblings. Felix listened to him and even laughed from time to time.

"But now to your surprise, have you ever seen a Phoenix?"

"No!"

"Ok, so now you have to promise me to be careful. I want to introduce you to my familiar, Fawkes, he is a Phoenix, ok?" Albus said.

"Otay.", mumbled Felix behind his thumb.

And a few second later Fawkes appeared with a wonderful soothing note.

He flew around a bit and then settled on his master's lap, he allowed Felix to pet him, and after a few minutes Felix lay sleeping with Fawkes next to him.

"That was very sweet of you Albus," came Minerva's quiet voice from the doorway.

After that evening Felix and Fawkes where inseparable. Wherever the boy was the phoenix was around.

* * *

A few weeks later Minerva and Rolanda met for a long overdue teatime chat.

"Mina, my dear, how are you I missed you terribly," said Rolanda as Minerva came over for tea.

"Wonderful, Landa, how are you and the baby, you look terrific!" smiled Minerva, happy for her friend.

"We're better than good, even Alfons is now a domestic human being, he is so whipped. Last week he really called for me as a sexy woman came into the shop, he was afraid I would leave him again," laughed Rolanda as she placed one of her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Do you know what it is? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," asked Minerva in a whisper.

"Of course, I want to tell you, Alfons and I even have a name for the baby. It is a girl by the way.

And we want to name her after my sister Sarah, I hope you don't mind," said Rolanda with a faint smile.

"No, of course not, I know how much you miss her." answered Minerva and gave her best friend a big but gentle hug.


	14. Girl Talk

_Chapter 14_

As Minerva and Rolanda were talking about this and that, Rolanda suddenly gasped and her hand went to her abdomen.

"She kicked, oh my god, Mina, she kicked me, this is so amazing, do you want to feel it?" asked Rolanda, who unlike Minerva never had felt something like that.

"It is a little bit like a goldfish dancing the tango," said Minerva, smiling and laid her hand on the spot were the baby had kicked her friend.

With a sad smile Minerva looked at her friends swollen stomach. She remembered her three pregnancies well, and sometimes, though she wouldn't admit it if asked, she missed being pregnant.

Not that she didn't love her children, but this feeling, the unconditional love for a innocent baby growing inside you womb, is just unique.

"So what is Alfons up to these days?" asked Minerva so she could change the topic.

"Oh he is wonderful as husband and as father, he even went so far and flooed to Germany and got me this awesome strawberry cake I love. You know, the soft one," said Rolanda dreamily.

And so the day went on with Minerva and Rolanda talking about nearly everything, they didn't noticed the time until the clock chimed six times.

"Oh heavens Rolanda, look at the time! I need to go home, the children will be home in twenty minutes. And I don't want to let Albus alone with the kids just yet." With that they hugged each other and Minerva apparated home.

Rolanda stayed in the kitchen a bit longer, lost in her thoughts as two hands snaked around her waist and made her jump.

"Heavens Alfons, I could have killed you with this unintentional magic that comes with the pregnancies," she told him and tried to hide her growing smirk.

"I know sweetheart, and next time I will write an owl before I come into my own house, I promise you that," he said and kissed her on the spot where her shoulder meet her neck.

"Ooh, Alfons, don't do that not in the kitchen, we have a wonderful bed upstairs," moaned Rolanda as her body responded to her husband's touch.

"I love you, my darling wife, I want to love you in every room of this house, and I promise you this now so we don't have to talk about it ever again. I will never leave you and the child, I vow to the soul of the next Dragonbreath Quidditchbroom that I will never ever again so much as think about another woman," said Alfons into Rolandas neck

"Alfons, I do so love you at the moment", was Rolanda's breathless answer.

Alfons just grinned and scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom to show her just how much he loved his wife.

tbc...

 **Sorry it took me a bit to update but my Internet was down. Very,very annoying.**

 **Hugs Lottie**


	15. A Step Closer to Being a Dad

_Chapter 15_

Minerva was on her way home when she remembered that Albus had asked her to get him his beloved lemon drops. She took a detour and apparated to Inverness, to a nice little sweets shop she still knew from her childhood. They had the added bonus of the best homemade ginger newts in the world.

So she made her way into the shop and was immediately greeted by the owner herself, a wonderful old lady, the typical fairytale grandmother type. However, she could curse like a sailor – Minerva's brothers had been on the receiving end a few times.

"Baby girl, my, you have grown! The last time I saw you, you were nothing but a wee kitten. How are you?" asked the old lady and hugged Minerva nearly to death.

"I'm fine Nana, and I'm really sorry that I haven't visited as much as I should have," smiled Minerva weakly. "But I'm not only here for a social visit. I wanted to ask if you have lemon drops or something similar."

"Of course, darling, how many do you need?"

"I think one kilo should do the trick, Nana – they are for the kids."

'Nana' just smiled knowingly and packed the drops into a paper bag with a few newts for Minerva.

"Here dear, have a safe journey and I hope now that you are back again I will see your lovely face more than just once a decade," said Mhairi by way of farewell.

With that, Minerva said goodbye and was in front of her house a few moments later.

When she opened the door she smelt a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen; it was dinnertime and the kids would be home soon.

Minerva followed the lovely smell to the kitchen and saw Albus in front of the stove making dinner.

"Mmm, what are you cooking, darling? It smells heavenly! I didn't even know you could cook!" Minerva said as she snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him between his shoulder blades.

"Ah, my sweet, my mother forced my siblings and me to learn how to cook, maybe she thought that one day all of us would live alone, without the help of a house-elf. But my sister still lives with her and my brother lives with his goats and eats at Mum's, so I think when it comes to Ariana and Aberforth it was a waste of time and blood."

Minerva looked at him in surprise.

"You don't really want to know dear," laughed Albus. He turned around and began to kiss Minerva's neck lovingly.

"Eeeewww, please get a room, you two that is so gross," came a voice from the front door, and a sound like retching.

Minerva stepped out of Albus embrace and turned around to the voice. What she saw made her smile.

Lilly, Marcus and Felix looked like something freshly crawled out of Loch Ness – hair wet, clothes dirty and socks missing.

"My god, what happened to you three? Lilly, baby, where is your shoe?" asked Minerva and gave her children all a hug and kiss.

"I... I lost it, sorry Mummy. We were outside grandmas garden and then it began to rain and it was so fun to play in the rain and then, then grandma got angry at us because we made her carpet dirty and now we are here and I really don't know where my shoe is," Lilly answered, ashamed, looking at her not-so-white-anymore sock.

"Oh baby, that is okay. It is just a bit dirt, grandma shouldn't have yelled at you. Now, come on, we are going to clean you three up and then we have dinner ok?" asked Minerva and took Lilly's hand and Felix on her hip and straight towards he bathroom with Marcus on her heels.

As she had all her children squeaky clean and clothed in warm fluffy pajamas, she heard a loud sneeze coming from her youngest son.

He looked a bit worse than his siblings but not much, so she just scooped him up in her arms and carried him downstairs in to the kitchen.

As all were seated around the table Albus filled the bowls of the children with a wonderful chicken broth and as he was done with that, the noodles began to change. In Lilly's bowl they would change into fairies and dance around, in Marcus' bowl he could see a Quidditch match between Scotland and Norway, and little Felix had phoenixes and other mythical creatures swimming.

All three children were clapping her hands happily and giving Albus a big grin.

"Thank you, Albus, that was really sweet of you," Minerva smiled, and squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Hey, it is okay, I just remembered how my mother would charm our soups when we were ill. It is much better than boring normal soup."

After Lilly and Marcus were done eating Albus brought them upstairs for a goodnight story and to brush their teeth.

But little Felix wasn't even done with half of his soup.

"Baby bear, what is the matter, are you not feeling well? Come here, come to mummy," said Minerva and set Felix on her lap.

Not even ten minutes late her good friend and Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey came over and began to check Felix for any diseases known to mankind magical and Muggle.

"Now Minerva, he just has a mild case of chickenpox, but you should be okay. You had them as you were his age, didn't you?"

"Yes, I had them, and Lilly and Marcus too, but I don't know about Albus. I just have to ask him,"

Minerva said.

In the meantime, Albus lay beside Felix and read him a story about the Dream island and her Queen. It was a lovely story and Felix loved it. Normally he would pretend to sleep when Albus came in but since he was ill and Albus came nonetheless into his room he was climbing the Daddy ladder even higher.

"You are not my Daddy!" said Felix suddenly, his voice quiet. "But you do things with me and my brother and sister that Daddy did. What should I call you?" Albus looked astonished at the little boy.

"You can call me Albus or Al or Uncle Albus or just Dumbledore, I really don't want to dictate what you should call me, I'm fine with whatever you choose."

"When Lilly tells me things about you she calls you Daddy, but she is afraid to tell you. Is it ok that we call you daddy?" asked Felix with hope shining bright in his eyes.

"I would be honored when you would call me Daddy, I love you all very much and I would be very proud if I could you all introduce you to my mother as my children," said Albus, hugging Felix tightly. After that he kissed him goodnight and watched Fawkes fly over and cuddle up with the little boy.

As Albus went downstairs Minerva came towards him.

"Albus, I have to ask you something, did you have the chickenpox when you were a boy? Poppy just told me that Felix has the chickenpox so I don't want you to catch it," said Minerva with a worried filled voice.

"That will be no problem dearest, I had them, so we don't need to worry about it." Albus smiled and hugged Minerva to his chest.

"I know I'm just worried that is all," Minerva replied and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Oh, and by the way, when will you introduce us to your family? We hear so much about them but we don't know them. I mean they are my future in-laws after all."

"Well, I wanted to wait till Christmas, but we could visit them on Esther's birthday. She does hate her birthday but I think she would make an exception for us."

"I hope so, I don't want to meet her when she is in a foul mood," Minerva replied.

And so as they talked a bit more about his and her families they retired to bed, hoping that a new day would bring them new joy with their small family.

 _Ok now all my prewritten chapters are done, it will take time to post new ones._

 _I hope I'm done with chapters 16 and 17 by next week._

 _You guys know that you can write comments, right?!_

 _Maybe, just maybe, you comments will push my muse to worke a bit faster XD_

 _Hugs Lottie_


	16. A Sickday Home

_Chapter 16_

As Minerva woke up the next morning, she saw that her bed had an occupant too much.

Little Felix was lying between Albus and her, sucking silently on his thump and Albus nightshirt clutching with his other hand.

It was a very sweet picture, and as she let her gaze wander over her youngest and her fiancée she saw what scared her just last night, Albus covered with red spots, and fever shaking his body.

"Albus, darling wake up, Albus", she tried to wake him but Albus just shook her hand from his shoulder and tried to turn around only to be stopped by a little hand in his beard.

"What is, I'm not feeling well, leave me alone Mina." came the grunted reply.

Albus was feeling like… well not so good, his throat, body and even his beard was sore and he had the feeling like lying in a bed of itching powder.

"I know darling it looks like you've got the chickenpox from Felix, I better call Poppy, and it can be quite dangerous to get them at your age, please stay in bed with Felix. I'll be back in a minute." with that she vanished through the door and called Poppy through the fire.

"Poppy, Poppy, please answer me, this is an emergency, Albus got the chickenpox." Minerva called into the fire.

* * *

After a few minutes the Hogwarts Mediwitch stood infront of her friend.

"Hold your horses Minerva, just let me check out the patients and then I tell you what you can do."

After that she left Minerva and went inside the bedroom where she saw Albus and Felix covered in red spots. If it weren't for her employers miserable look she would have laughed, both covered in red blisters and scratching along their arms legs and what else they could reach.

Poppy waved her wand over both of them and had her diagnostic spell at the ready, Minerva hadn't seen her friend working so much magic since Hogwarts.

"Poopy dear, please you don't have to cast the diagnostic spells, I know that Felix has the Chickenpox. I do know what to do, I have two other children who went through this kind of illness." Minerva tried to calm down her friend.

"I know that Minerva, and what I'm doing is casting protective spell not diagnostic spells.

Since Albus is at an age that Chickenpox could easily turn into shingles. And we all know how dangerous this can turn out to be." Poppy said still waving her wand.

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that." said Minerva quite shaken.

Albus just looked miserable at the two witches, while Felix had, after Poppy had cast an anti-itching spell on him, fallen asleep again and was oblivious to the world around him.

After a few minutes, to Minerva it felt like hours, Poppy cast her last spell. Albus was, like little Felix back asleep. Both Poppy and Minerva got out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen. Where her other two children, Marcus and Lilly where sitting and still eating their breakfast. So all the fuss Minerva had made and Poppy's medical care had taken less than twenty minutes.

"So whapf up wif Felix and Albuf?" asked Marcus with his mouth full of cereal. At which he received a stern glance from his mother.

He swallowed audible and grinned at his mother with his big smile, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You little brother and Albus both have the chickenpox and I don't want any of you in the bedroom you are not to bother Albus or Felix. Is that understood?" explained Minerva with a stern face.

"Yes Ma" came the timid reply from Lilly but Marcus had a stricken look on his face.

"But Ma, he promised that we would play Quidditch to day after breakfast. And he said he never breaks a promise." Marcus bottom lib trembled and big tears threatened to spill over his lower lashes.

"Baby, I know he promised but he is terrible ill he has a high fever and he is very contagious.

You remember the time you had the chickenpox? You remember how ill you were? You wouldn't leave your bed for days. Would you have felt like playing Quidditch?" Minerva asked her oldest son.

"No, I guess not." came the downcast answer.

Lilly and Marcus finished their meal and headed up to their rooms.

"Minerva as much as I love watching you mothering your kids I have to head back to Hogwarts. We still have a few ill students, since our famous Professor Aldridge has left her classroom in shambles.

The nerve of this woman transfiguring a whole class into Plants and wildlife even so she knows she can't stomach the side of birds and now I have six students still throwing up feathers. Not to mention all the leaves I have to turn back into hair."

With that said she gathered all her things and left for Hogwarts. Minerva said waved her goodbyes to her friend and went into her bedroom to look after her own little infirmary.

* * *

 **Ok I'm back even so I don't think anybody is still reading this.**

 **This one and the next chapters won't be betaed but I will do my best.**

 **I had to write everything again since we had a little blackout around here.**

 **BUT I still learned something: 1. DON'T ever turn off Autosave.  
**

 **And 2. never ever call your computer stupid.**

 **So now I'm going to bed night folks.**


End file.
